Forest Fires
by WolfoftheMoonStorm
Summary: It was all Marinette's fault. How could she face him now? Paris needed Ladybug, but Marinette? She needed Chat Noir.
1. Author's Note

Prologue: Author's Note

Bit of information first; this is a song-fic, in a sense. It was inspired by one song in particular. If I could animate it, this would be an animation on YouTube instead, but I have no talent with the brush. So, instead I turned it into a short fic. There's more detail and dialogue than would be in an animation, obviously, so it's not exactly what the video in my head looks like.

I'm breaking down chapters like this: each segment of lyrics has a certain scene associated with it. Each chapter will cover one segment of lyrics. The lyrics associated with the scene will be at the top of each chapter. I would suggest listening to the song that inspired this fic for the full experience.

The very last chapter will be my original idea: the video. It'll just be written out like a movie transcript instead of a fic. I figured I would include that, so you could see where the plot of this fic stemmed from. The "video" is really a bunch of stills that tells a story, like a comic, so 'animation' is the incorrect word, but I'm being lazy about my terminology right now.

The song in question is "Forest Fires" by Lauren Aquilina. Obviously, it is also the title of this fic.

Further, this fic is only three chapters, but I'll try to make each chapter a fair length. It is already complete. I will be posting one chapter every day.


	2. Scene 1

_~ I don't have much to say.  
There's nothing in this name.  
Sorry to disappoint again.  
Nobody pines for the listener;  
A thrill I failed to deliver. ~_

When Marinette woke, it was to the sound of her alarm chirping loudly and beams of morning sunlight peeking in through her window. She could hear the sounds of cars and chatter outside as Paris greeted another new day. If she listened carefully, she could hear the sounds of her parents working in the bakery below. They'd likely been up since four in the morning to prep for the inevitable arrival of hungry customers.

"Marinette, you need to get up." Tikki said as she popped into Marinette's view. The alarm on her phone had been going for nearly a minute now in its annoying attempt to rouse her. The dark-haired teen's response to her kwami's words was to reluctantly roll over and shut off her alarm.

Tikki sighed when she made no visible effort to continue moving. "Ignoring it won't make it go away," she warned with a hint of sympathy.

The pink bed covers were pushed back as Marinette sat up and slowly climbed out of her warm bed. "I know, Tikki," the girl responded as she made her way to her bathroom, "but that doesn't make it any easier."

Her reflection greeted her without pity. Dark shadows sat under her eyes, her hair was gnarled and dull, and she was several shades too pale. All in all, she appeared exactly as she should; like someone who had gone too many days on too little sleep.

"Your mother made breakfast," Tikki attempted to distract her wielder from her appearance. It was only an unwanted reminder. The kwami was perched on the sink counter, nibbling on her own breakfast, while Marinette splashed herself with cold water in an attempt to look a little more alive. Tikki's statement received no response, and she knew another day would pass in which Marinette ate only what Tikki and Alya's combined efforts could encourage. She tried again. "You should eat, Marinette. You need to keep your strength up."

"I'm not hungry, Tikki." Marinette countered without feeling as she pulled a brush through her hair. "Besides, I'll be late."

Tikki glanced at the time on the phone. It was true Marinette had waited until the very last minute to get up, but she had a little bit of time. Tikki started to point this out, but sighed in defeat when Marinette ignored the conversation to pull on her clothes. Her hair was swept back into a messy ponytail and her face was bare of any makeup. Obviously, her heart just wasn't in to putting in the effort today.

Marinette bid her parents good-bye and began the march to school. In stark contrast to her mood, the day was bright and clear. A playful breeze nipped at her heels while the sun sent warming rays down upon the whole of Paris. Around her, people chattered lightly and moved on with their day as though all was right in the world.

It was only when she reached the steps of her school that her misery gained its beloved company. Alya and Nino were waiting for her near the doors. Both looked as downtrodden as she felt. Alya's haired was frazzled and she looked drained, while Nino just looked generally miserable. He lacked his usual cheer and was even missing his iconic headphones.

"You doing all right there, Mari?" Alya asked and placed a sympathetic hand on said girl's shoulder. Marinette summoned up the best smile she could to direct towards her best friend, but it obviously wasn't enough for the redhead to buy.

Marinette gave up and shrugged instead, before turning her gaze towards Nino. "I'm fine. How about you, Nino?"

"Better than Adrien," Nino muttered and then subsequently appeared regretful as both girls deflated. "Hey," he attempted with a strained smile, "I didn't mean that. He's probably fine."

The conversation died as the three joined the flow of students heading for their classes. Tikki gave her hand an encouraging pat as Marinette pulled her phone from her bag.

"There hasn't been any news?" Alya asked. Of the three of them, the aspiring reporter was probably the one most on top of any new information related to Adrien's case. However, she could always hope that she missed something; that there was some sort of clue somewhere.

Nino shook his head. "Just a new article summarizing the same things."

Marinette pulled up said article on her phone as the three of them slid into their seats. It took a monumental effort not to glance up at the empty space in front of her. At least she had Alya to distract her throughout class. She couldn't imagine how hard the constant reminder was to Nino.

AGRESTE HEIR STILL MISSING her phone screamed up at her in bold font. Despite her friends' confirmation on the lack of news, Marinette scanned through the text anyway. One week. Adrien had officially been missing for one week, and all the news could do was speculate on the impact this was having on the Agreste industry and who would inherit it if Adrien was never found.

"Hey," Alya got her attention as Marinette angrily stuffed her phone into her bag. "They'll find him, okay? Don't worry about it."

Marinette attempted a grateful smile while Nino sighed in frustration. "Yeah, but with the akuma running around there's no one available to look!" His hands were clenched into fists as he glared down at his desk. "Now, of all times, Ladybug and Chat Noir have to disappear?"

"I'm sure they're just… busy," Alya argued weakly. It was the dying embers of hope that she clung to now. "They could be… sick, or something."

Nino gave her a doubtful look and Marinette flinched as though she had been struck. Tikki nudged her comfortingly, but the young superhero simply buried her head in her arms and attempted to tune out the argument that had occurred for the past few days.

She knew, after all, exactly what had happened to Paris's superhero duo.

 _~ And whilst I watch in silence, you're starting forest fires.  
You start them just to feel the heat.  
And whilst I keep my quiet, you're running with the tigers.  
You're running just to run from me. ~_

"It's not going to go away on its own," Tikki insisted. "You're Ladybug; you have a duty to fulfill. You can't run away from it."

Marinette shook her head as she sat outside the school. Students filed past her; all of them heading home for the day. Parents would be timing them anxiously. It wasn't safe outside anymore. It wasn't safe to be out in the open, where you could be a target. So far, the akuma had only given living targets a bad scare, but no one wanted to push their luck.

"But Tikki," Marinette implored thickly, "I _can't_." She could feel her throat closing up. They had this argument every day and it always ended the same way. Tikki would be adamant about addressing the problem, while Marinette struggled against waves of choking guilt and horror. "I just- I can't! This is… it's already… I've hurt him enough. I can't… I can't…" She gasped for air as she trailed off. Her stomach rolled uncomfortably as ice slid down her spine. This was her fault; all of it.

She'd always thought herself responsible. She thought she had been prepared to deal with the responsibilities and costs of being Ladybug, even if they were daunting. Marinette had never thought the day would come when she found herself wishing her earrings had been given to someone else. _Anyone_ else.

"Marinette," Tikki dragged her attention back with a sympathetic tone, but there was steel in her voice. Despite herself, she knew Tikki was right. This was something she had to face, but… how could she face him now? After everything? "You're letting him continue to suffer," Tikki argued calmly. "This isn't fair to him. Do you think he's happy about all the damage he's caused? You know this isn't what he would want."

The teenager inhaled sharply as the truth of the words snapped at her. This isn't what he would want. This was everything he worked to prevent. Still… how could she stand opposite him? How could she hurt him _again_ , after-

Screaming interrupted her thoughts. Marinette shot to her feet and dashed out to the street. She was greeted with the sight of dozens of people running towards her. No, not towards her- past her. They were running from something happening down the street. A loud _crack_ echoed through the air and the panicking crowd flinched as one. Children were scooped up and hurried to safety as the Parisians fled.

"Marinette!" Tikki called, but the girl was already shoving her way through the terrified throng of people. As she drew nearer, she could hear the wails of police sirens and the _bang_ of gunfire. Her blood ran cold as she spotted a blur of white through the flashing lights.

She knew, in some corner of her mind, that she should be searching for an alleyway or some hidden spot to transform. She knew that it was Ladybug and not Marinette that Paris needed right now, but her bones felt heavier just at the thought. Her muscles seized and her nervous system sparked as her heart went into overdrive. She couldn't. She just couldn't. What if she hurt him? She'd faced him before, sure, but never in order to save him from _himself_. It was never really him she was facing; just the people controlling him.

Controlling him because he'd taken the hit meant for _her_.

"Chat!" Marinette screamed as she ran headfirst into the chaotic skirmish.

There he was in all his akumatized glory. Chat Blanc towered over a downed officer threateningly. His white tail lashed as he flexed his claws. He was obviously agitated beyond normal. Police cars had been overturned, gouges ripped into the concrete from his claws, and shattered glass gleamed threateningly on the pavement. Across the street, flames were licking at the base of a building. The officers had been scattered by the ferocious akuma, and it seemed the battle was over as quickly as it had begun.

Chat Blanc stood victorious.

The pinned man scrambled for a way out and Chat snarled as he moved. One hand came up, claws tensed for the sweep down, and Marinette _moved_. Fire could be put out. Glass could be replaced. Stone could be repaired. But this? Chat would never forgive himself.

Marinette's hand closed on leather. She gripped the little bit of give the skin-tight leather had with a white-knuckle grip. Chat Blanc hissed in surprised and prepared to whip around, but froze as soon as he looked over his shoulder. Tikki pressed against her through the purse in fear.

Blue eyes stared into glowing purple for a long moment.

" _Ah, but,"_ Chat's voice from all those nights ago echoed in her mind. _"This knight in shining leather will always protect his princess."_

" _Sure, kitty."_

" _What; you doubt me? I'm wounded, Purrincess."_

Her fingers gripped air and the moment was over. Marinette stared after the flash of white that darted away over the rooftops. On the ground, the stunned officer let out a sigh of relief. He climbed shakily to his feet.

"I owe you my life," the officer breathed, "but that was dangerous, little lady."

Marinette found herself shaking her head as she searched empty rooftops.

"No. Chat won't hurt me." She said with bittersweet certainty. "He promised to keep me safe. He's… my knight in shining leather."


	3. Scene 2

_~ The people on this train,  
already made up their minds about me.  
I can already feel their hate.  
The stranger- his sorrow must be fault of my own. ~_

"Look, it's her."

"Shh! She'll hear you."

"D'you think she's the cause of-?"

"She must be."

"But, I hear he didn't attack her!"

"Has that ever happened before?"

Marinette clutched her bag closer as she listened to the terrified whispers of the people around her. It had been three days since Chat Blanc ran from her, and she was now infamous in Paris. People stared and pointed no matter where she went. Some thought she was the only one who could save them; now that Ladybug and Chat Noir were missing. Others thought she had set Chat Blanc upon them; that she was commanding his every action and she was enjoying the destruction. The street outside her house was constantly clogged by civilians passing by. All of them were straining to catch a glimpse of the teenager who had passed unscathed through an akuma's claws. Her parents refused to let her work in the bakery out of fear that she would be harassed by fear-mongers. They had lost some customers who feared being near the Dupain-Chengs would bring Chat Blanc's wrath down upon them. Some Parisians believed being in their good graces would spare them from his destructive rage.

The irony was so thick she could taste it. Protect them? She was the cause of everything, even if Chat Blanc didn't know it. Destroy them? If he knew, Chat Blanc would destroy _her_.

" _What; you doubt me? I'm wounded, Purrincess."_

Marinette shook Chat's voice out of her ears. It wouldn't help to dwell on that now. She gently ran her fingers across the bag Tikki was hiding in, but received no response. Her kwami had been distant ever since her encounter with Chat. Marinette felt her disappointment like a physical blow. She could put an end to all of this, if she could just find it in her to face her akumatized partner.

The universe reminded her of that very fact as she rounded the corner and walked smack into another street recently terrorized by Chat Blanc. It must have occurred while she'd been in school. The damage looked less than an hour old, and she could still see people bandaging scrapes and clearing rubble. Everywhere she looked, there was evidence of the rampage. To her left a wall had been knocked down. There; a roof was crumbling. Smashed windows, splintered wood, and air filled with smoke and dust. A family sat huddled together on the curb. The most obvious sign was just in front of her. A MISSING poster for Adrien had been violently shredded. The picture was mauled, the relevant name and identifying information torn off, and the stand had been Cataclysmed.

The teenager inhaled a steadying breath and continued her walk down the street. Marinette dodged the cracks in the pavement as the people around her glowered. Their eyes followed her as she maneuvered around rubble and edged past the crater in the street. She'd learned her lesson about helping earlier. She was not welcome among the victims.

"This is your fault!"

Marinette snapped to attention at the statement; screamed at her from the left. A young boy stood there, glaring at her. She noted his defensive, angered stance and looked past him. A shop had been utterly destroyed. Shards of merchandise were scattered on the sidewalk and street. The door was leaning on its hinges. An older looking man was frozen in a crouch. He'd been cleaning up the mess, but had looked up at the boy's words. A girl who must have been his older sister clutched at the boy's arm and hissed in his ear. He immediately went quiet. All of them stared at her with fearful gazes. It seemed as though the whole street was waiting for her to deliver retribution upon the boy for his words.

It was then that it struck Marinette that they weren't really seeing _her_. She could almost feel the shadow of Chat Blanc draped over her. It moved when she moved, looked where she looked, saw what she saw… and it scared them. These people didn't see Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of bakers and teenage student. They didn't see an akuma they couldn't hope to understand. They saw relatable terror in human flesh. They saw something they _could_ understand: a twisted person. After all, history was full of villains without magical powers.

Why not one more?

She sighed and quietly opened her bag. The whole street seemed to hold its breath as she approached the young boy and held out a small, brown paper bag. The boy stared at her, wide-eyed and terrified, as though he'd only just realized who he had potentially angered. Marinette kept perfectly still and attempted to appear as unthreatening as possible. Several minutes passed before the boy, with the courage only children seemed to possess, looked at her- _really_ looked at her- and tentatively took the bag from her. His sister paled and reached out to stop him as he opened the bag, but he'd already reached inside.

He pulled out a sugar cookie. It was iced in red and dotted with black spots; obviously Ladybug themed. The boy peeked inside the bag and pulled out another. This one bore a green paw print. Marinette watched as the boy blinked up at her.

Without a word, Marinette turned and continued down the street.

 _~ And whilst I watch in silence, you're starting forest fires.  
You start them just to feel the heat.  
And whilst I keep my quiet, you're running with the tigers.  
You're running just to run from me. ~_

A chilling breeze nipped at Marinette as she stood on her balcony. Above her, dark clouds ate up the sky and rolled threateningly. She could feel the heaviness in the air. It would rain soon. She could just see snatches of the orange color the evening sky was turning. The storm would be covering up a beautiful sunset, or so it seemed.

The street in front of her home had finally cleared out. People had begun to head home at the first sign of the storm, and about half an hour ago the dalliers had finally left. Marinette had spent that time avoiding their curious gazes. She had lingered over her homework, cleaned her room as slowly as possible, nibbled her way through dinner, and even flipped through her sketchbook all in the name of distracting herself. She didn't want to think. She knew what she had to do, and as soon as she acknowledged that she wouldn't be able to put it off any longer.

"Tikki?"

The red kwami nestled into her neck hummed in response.

"Does Chat have a kwami?"

Her closest confidant sat up straighter on her shoulder. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"What… what's he like?"

"Well… his name is Plagg. He's black with green eyes, and he looks like a cat. His favorite thing in the world is Camembert cheese. He eats so much of it that both he and his miraculous wielders always smell like it. He hates being responsible and likes to act aloof, but he really does care about his chosen." Tikki paused to giggle. "He calls them his kittens."

Marinette smiled and leaned forward to rest her arms on the railing. "He sounds nice."

Tikki laughed again. "Don't tell him that."

The two fell silent as the piercing sound of sirens filled the air. Marinette stared across the rooftops towards where the commotion was coming from. It could have been anything, really, but she knew with unshakable certainty exactly what the cause of this particular situation was.

She sighed and propped her chin in her upturned palm. "Tikki?"

"Yes, Marinette?"

"Is Plagg okay?"

The question needed no clarification. After all, she doubted a miraculous wielder being akumatized had any good effects on the kwami. Her suspicions were confirmed when Tikki winced and shook her head unhappily.

"He's not hurt or in pain, but I'm sure he's tired. He's being forced to keep the transformation up for a very long period of time. It's something we can do, but it's exhausting. Hawk Moth's miraculous energy is also corrupted, and that isn't comfortable to be in contact with. You already know Chat won't remember any of this, but Plagg… it'll be fuzzy, but there."

Marinette closed her eyes as guilt bit at her heels again. She knew how much Tikki hated the idea of the miraculous stones being used for self-serving, destructive, or negative purposes. She could only guess that Plagg felt the same, and he had a front-row seat to his own powers being used to terrorize innocent people.

She could only imagine how Tikki felt. She held the power to fix this- to help Plagg- but she couldn't do anything without Marinette taking action. Marinette had been so focused on what she had to do that she missed the bigger picture. She wasn't hurting one person; she was hurting three.

Chat Noir, Plagg, and Tikki. One was unwillingly betraying everything he'd ever fought for, one was helplessly watching the power he held be abused, and one was being forced to sit on the sidelines rather than help the people she cared about.

A flash of white appeared in her view and Marinette watched Chat Blanc sprint along the rooftops across from her. As though he felt her gaze, Chat stopped opposite her and looked up. For the second time that week, blue eyes met purple and an akuma failed to attack the target of its anger.

"You said he likes Camembert?" Marinette asked and Chat furrowed his brow at her. He'd obviously heard her speak to Tikki. The dark-haired teenager straightened and Chat hissed before fleeing to the next street and continuing to run. "I think we have some in the fridge."

"Oh, Marinette," Tikki nuzzled her sympathetically. "You're hurting, too."

Marinette nodded as her throat tightened and tears burned her eyes. She knew what she had to do.

"Tikki, spots on."

 _~ I don't blame you! ~_

Ladybug stood under the bright sun as she gazed down upon the streets she had been charged to protect. One would think being a superhero would be the most thrilling thing in the world. Certainly, she must spend her time in the midst of epic battles, flying over Paris's rooftops with all the freedom in the world, or receiving praise from her adoring fans, right?

Yes, but there were also the times when an akuma attacked in the middle of her lunch break. That generally meant she had to invent some pathetic excuse, usually about how she needed to use the bathroom _right now_ , to tell her friends and then bolt off in the complete opposite direction. She was typically about half way through her meal when the screams began and the battles regularly ate up the rest of her lunch break. Considering she was usually too exhausted to get out of bed on time, and only grabbed an apple to go for breakfast, she was already fairly hungry. She would no doubt be late to class, have to invent another excuse on the spot to her teacher, and then explain to her parents why she had been late… again. Then would come homework and, if Hawk Moth was feeling particularly dastardly, another akuma attack. Finally, Marinette would drop into bed only to wake up late the next day and repeat the whole process.

Ladybug really _did not_ want to repeat the process right now, but judging by the industrial-strength vines growing all over the city and wrapping people up in cocoons, she really didn't have a choice. Flowers were blooming everywhere and each produced some sort of pollen that made those under its influence fall asleep. There were also thorns. A lot of thorns.

Chat Noir, of course, took one look at the mess and did what he always did: cracked a pun. "It looks like we can't _leaf_ this one alone, my Lady."

She did the sensible thing and counted to ten before responding, "We can never leave them alone, Chat. This is our job." And then promptly swung down into the chaos.

The akuma was fairly humanoid this time. It was a woman. Her skin had turned green and her hair was now a mass of vines and moss, and was dotted with flowers. Her clothing had turned into tree bark, and wherever she stepped the stone gave way to grass.

"I am Green Thumb," she bellowed, "and my children will no longer suffer under the hands of the careless and ignorant!"

The one thing that Tikki stressed the most to her was that she never leap into a fight expecting anything but the worst. Akuma, at their core, were still human and humans were clever. They could catch you off-guard at any moment and it was absolutely critical that she be aware at all times. As Ladybug, she was the only one that could reverse the damage done to the city. Chat Noir could destroy the akuma with his Cataclysm, true, but it was only the purification process that gave the Lucky Charms enough power to reverse what the akuma had done.

Marinette would like to say that she and Chat had held true to Tikki's words. She tried to pay attention. She tried to be focused every moment she was in the red and black suit. Paris was depending on them, and it was important that they keep the miraculous stones out of Hawk Moth's hands.

She would also like to say that it was only because the fight had gone on for literal _hours_ that she had slipped up. Green Thumb was a persistent akuma. She never gave the heroes space to breathe. The plants she could grow from anywhere ensured that the duo never had a safe spot to retreat to, and her flowers could produce anything from sleeping pollen to poison. The thorns could come off the vines and be flung through the air. She could also use her plants to keep the akumatized object away from them. It was a small garden spade that she held in her left hand. If Chat Noir or Ladybug got too close, she would place it in one of the smaller vines and it would be passed rapidly around until she gained some distance and could get it back.

It was an entirely infuriating experience. Seven Cataclysms- four of which had saved their lives- and three failed Lucky Charms later found them no closer to defeating Green Thumb than they had been at the start. If anything, the situation was worse. They'd managed to contain the akuma to a small section of Paris, but said section was utterly ravaged. The streets were no longer visible, most of the buildings were either swallowed by plants or collapsed, and they were still finding people that needed to be rushed out of the danger zone. It was nothing short of a miracle that there didn't appear to be any deaths from this attack so far.

If she was honest, Marinette would say that she had gotten angry and reckless. Both she and Chat were injured and exhausted. This was quickly becoming a losing battle and she was struggling to come up with ideas. She had stopped looking for unexpected attacks. From what she could tell, they had already seen all the tricks the akuma had up her sleeve.

So, when she spotted an opening, Ladybug didn't even hesitate. She swung through the air even as she ignored all the signs. Green Thumb always kept her blind spots closely guarded whenever she was holding her spade. It made no sense that she would suddenly cease to do so, but that hadn't even occurred to Ladybug. She completely failed to heed Tikki's warning to _always expect the worst_.

Ladybug wasn't aware of the trap until thorns were tearing into her side and her stomach, and she was screaming as the strangling vine wrapped tighter and tighter around her. She couldn't _breathe_ and everything _hurt_ , but then suddenly Chat was there and she was falling, and the akuma was unguarded, but it _hurt so much_.

Her yoyo wrapped around the spade and she wrenched it out of Green Thumb's grip as she hit the ground. Chat Noir landed next to her with a worried cry, but didn't fail to smash the akuma as soon as it was in range. Her arms felt heavy and her side burned as she went through the motions of purifying the akuma and repairing the city. The swarm of ladybugs ran over her skin and she felt her smaller wounds close up and disappear, but her side was still throbbing. People were beginning to approach them, but Ladybug was busy clutching at her hip- and was her suit supposed to be that shade of red?

Then she was on a roof, Chat was setting her down, and Ladybug found she could breathe again. Her head was still swimming and she wasn't sure she ever wanted to move again, but at least her weight was off her side.

"Chat?" She managed as steadily as she could when she abruptly engulfed in a hug. There were spots in her vision and- ow, okay. Not so tight; that hurt. There was still blood and pain, so why wasn't she at a hospital? Oh right, the cure. He probably thought she was fine, because it always fixed everything, but this must have been worse than usual- and Chat, _stop_ ; that hurts.

"Oh god," Chat was gasping. "There was so much blood, and you were _screaming;_ I thought I lost you." He buried his face in her neck, shaking as he held her, but Ladybug was too out of it to notice as she tried to escape his grip because everything still _hurt_ \- and she had to go so _why wasn't he letting her go?_

He was muttering into her hair now. Something about "could have lost you" and "need to tell you", and then he was rambling about the first time they met, and Ladybug could only feel her pain spiraling into irritation with her partner as she snapped, "Chat, let go!"

Her timing was terrible, because that was just as he pulled back and blurted out, "I love you!"

And _why_ did he have to pick now of all times to do this? Everything _hurt_ , she was still bleeding, her head was spinning, and she did not have time for this! Why was she still here, again? She needed a hospital and her miraculous was beeping. Right, leaving. Hospital. So, she lifted her yoyo and flung it haphazardly in the direction she needed. Her luck held and her aim was somehow true.

Without a word, Ladybug vanished from the rooftop and left Chat Noir staring at where she'd just been standing.

Later that night, Chat Blanc devastated the same area the fight against Green Thumb had taken place in. When Marinette finally realized what she'd done, she could do nothing but stare at the destruction she'd caused.


	4. Scene 3

_~ Oh, I don't blame you!  
Oh, honestly.  
Oh, I don't blame you! ~_

Ladybug landed quietly on the street just as the clouds overhead tore themselves open and unleashed the heavens' sorrow upon the world below. The tense silence was broken only by the ominous rumble of thunder and the steady slap of rain upon the ground. The spotted heroine did not know whether to be grateful that the weather was disguising the few tears that escaped her, or not, as she once more came face to face with her partner.

"Well, well," Chat Blanc hissed. "Look who decided to join the party."

The white cat stalked towards her until the space between them had shrunk to only a few feet. His ears were flat upon his head as he cocked an eyebrow at her. "What? Are you finally tired of running away?"

Her reply came in the form of an exhausted, "I wasn't the one running, Chat."

No; she'd been the one watching.

This brought the akumatized hero up short for a moment. Chat Blanc tilted his head in confusion and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "You- what?"

"I wasn't the one running," Ladybug repeated calmly. There was no turning back from here. She'd committed herself to this. It was time to set things right. Or, at least, as best she could. She needed to face up to what she'd done. "You were." Even if he didn't know it.

Chat snarled at the implication of her words and lunged forward. "Run? From you?" He spat while raking his claws through the air she'd just been standing in. "Never! _You_ were the one who ran from _me_!"

Their conversation was held in the midst of hasty movements. Ladybug leapt back and then swung to safety on her yoyo. Chat followed with agitated leaps as he chased her from building to building. She narrowly evaded his claws by gripping his wrist and shoving him backwards, only to find herself tripped off the roof in retaliation. She staggered a landing in the pouring rain. It was pounding into the ground now. Her hair was plastered to her face and neck, and she could barely see in front of her nose. Only the brief moments of illumination from the wild lightning gave her an idea of where she was.

"You left me there with a broken heart," Chat Blanc yowled. Ladybug tensed and turned slowly; trying to track him by sound alone. She was at a disadvantage here. Chat's night-vision would let him see better than she could, and his senses were heightened by his suit. Her point was proven when claws grazed the surface of her suit and she skidded back just in the nick of time to avoid serious injury. Ladybug froze as her view was filled with white.

Chat towered over her in the rain, face inches from hers, and met her strained expression with a glare of his own. "I fully intend on returning the _favor_."

Pain lanced up her arm when she reacted too slow. Ladybug clenched her teeth to bite back a cry and gripped her bleeding forearm. His claws had torn straight through her protective suit. If she was lucky, the wounds wouldn't be too deep, but she didn't have the time to check. Chat Blanc was already leaping after her. This wasn't a fight she could win without the odds in her favor.

Ladybug flung herself up to a rooftop to buy herself a few precious seconds and tossed her yoyo into the air. "Lucky Charm!" She cried and barely managed to grab the object before she found herself retreating once more. Between his claws and staff, Chat was easily the more offense-oriented member of the duo. She wouldn't stand a chance if she tried to fight him.

She darted through an alleyway in an attempt to lose her pursuer and glanced down at the item in her hands. Was this- yarn? No, it wasn't being soaked through so… fishing twine? Unlike most of her Lucky Charms, it lacked the red and black coloring. In fact, it was perfectly clear.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She muttered, completely unsurprised by her own confusion, and began to scan her surroundings. They were nearing the park by her home- she knew that much- but it was too dark to see clearly through the rain. She wished she could take a second to get a closer look, but the sound of footsteps behind her was a constant reminder that that wasn't an option.

Chat Blanc must've picked up on her struggle, because he began to taunt: "What? Feeling lost and confused, _bugaboo_?"

The venom in the normally fond nickname made her shiver. A pang of loss hit her heart and Ladybug stumbled briefly. She'd missed Chat's normal banter the past week. She found herself _wanting_ to hear his terrible puns, and to suffer his non-stop flirting. Ladybug had never not appreciated the fact that she had such a loyal and trustworthy partner by her side, but she'd never realized how much she adored Chat for being… well, Chat. To have a twisted version of that affection flung at her now… it hurt.

Ladybug glanced over her shoulder at the white figure drawing closer and closer, and found herself being surprisingly honest with the akuma. "Without you, Chat? Yes."

Her akumatized partner froze for the second time and stared at her with wide eyes. It bought Ladybug much-needed distance and she took the brief reprieve to look around once more. What was she supposed to do with this Charm if she couldn't even-

If she couldn't even see…

"That's it!" She exclaimed just as Chat Blanc shook himself out of his stupor. She ducked between buildings and used the shadows to lose her infuriated attacked.

"You don't," Chat was shouting. "You- you don't get to _say_ things like that! Regretting tossing me away now? HA! Too little, too late, _my Lady_!"

But his voice shook and it was all Ladybug could do not to let that little spark of hope distract her. She knew now, without a doubt, that her Chat was in there. He was hurting and upset, but he was there. He'd refused to attacked Marinette, and now _this_ …

She took a deep breath to settle her nerves and stepped back out into the street. It was time to set her plan in motion.

"Even so," it was Marinette who spoke now. Ladybug could never take down her guard and let herself be honest. Her walls were all that kept her insecurity inside, but that was why Ladybug was only one side of the coin. Marinette was there to step up where the superheroine could not. "I do miss you, Chat. You're my partner, and my best friend. There's no one I trust more. There's no one I'd rather have at my side."

His response was a wordless snarl of pure rage. Ladybug turned and began to sprint away as Chat gave chase. He was hot on her heels now. This was her last shot to win, because she wouldn't be able to escape him next time. Her earrings were beeping in warning; she had only one minute left. One minute to save her partner from himself.

Ladybug counted the steps in her head and then flung her yoyo out to pull herself up on to the nearest rooftop. The movement was sudden and yanked her sharply to the side. Her arm throbbed in complaint, but it was the only way she could pull this off without him noticing.

Chat Blanc yelped in surprise, but failed to stop in time to avoid the trap she'd set up. He thrashed as he barreled forward and found himself tangled up in the web of fishing twine she'd stretched between two street lights; completely invisible in the pouring rain.

Panting at the strain, the spotted heroine hastily headed towards him and pulled the miraculous stone off his finger. It only cracked when she stomped down on it, but the damage was enough for a black butterfly to burst from it. She was fairly certain she had never cleansed an akuma so fast in her life. Ladybug tossed the rest of the fishing twine into the air with her usual cry and watched as a wave of ladybugs flew over the city to reverse all the damage Chat Blanc had done.

Her arm stung as the healing light washed over it and closed up the wounds, but this time left her with a scar of three silvery lines. A reminder of what had happened that she would carry with her for the rest of her life. Ladybug touched the scar gently as she watched the white bleed out of Chat Noir's transformation. If this was the price of saving her partner, then she was more than willing to pay it.

Chat groaned as he looked up at her from his position on the ground. "Ladybug? What… what happened?" He examined his surroundings in confusion, but his attention came back to her when her earring gave one final beep and her suit began to dissolve into red light. His eyes flicked down to the claw-shaped tear in her suit, and widened as it peeled away to reveal her new scars.

It was Marinette who saw the horrified realization dawn in his eyes.

His last memory being so awful, waking up dazed and confused in a new area, and standing opposite Ladybug as her transformation released… there was really only one thing it could be. The blonde scrambled hastily to his feet and reached out towards her, only to freeze as the red light faded to reveal the girl beneath the mask.

"Hey, kitty," Marinette smiled weakly. She was met with stunned silence. The teenage heroine inhaled a fortifying breath and forced herself to meet her partner's eyes. "I know I hurt you, and… you don't have to believe me- no, you don't even remember, but… I meant what I said. You are my best friend. There's no one I trust more. I can't do anything without you, Chat. I missed you every single second you weren't cracking some horrible pun or being incredibly reckless. You are so, so important to me," she was crying now. She could feel her throat trying to close up and her voice cracking, but she couldn't stop here. She scrubbed furiously at her face; a useless endeavor, given the rain. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry I hurt you."

Chat Noir stared at her a moment more, hands falling to his sides, and then Marinette was standing alone in the middle of a dark street. She could feel the irony of the situation sting at her. Ladybug ran from Chat Noir, Chat Blanc ran from Marinette twice, and now Chat Noir was running from both of them.

She traced her new scars again. Yes, this was a price she was willing to pay.

 _~ Who would wanna be around me?  
Who would wanna be around me?  
Who would wanna be around me? ~_

"You need to get some rest," Tikki said gently.

Marinette ignored her kwami's wise words in favor of continuing to stare at the stars. The horizon was just beginning to brighten with the nearing sunrise, but for now it was still firmly night. The storm had passed on quickly and the only traces of its existence were the soaked streets and Marinette's damp hair. It hung loosely around her shoulders now and waved gently in the warming breeze. The air curled around her, as though attempting to hug her, and Marinette brought her arms up to do the same. She gripped the sleeves of her pajama shirt tightly, as though that could blot out the pain that beat in time with her heart.

She had lost her partner today. Or, she probably had, anyway. Chat had left without a word to her, which was exactly what she deserved. Intentionally or not, she had put him through a lot of pain. If she'd just _paid attention_ to him that day this whole catastrophe might have been avoided. But instead, she had ignored his desperate need for reassurance that she was still alive. On top of that, she had let him rampage through the streets of Paris for nearly two weeks without doing anything to stop him. She had hurt him, his kwami, her own kwami, and the people of Paris all in one go.

She would've run away from her, too.

The plate of Camembert and cookies on the table behind her was a constant reminder of that. Marinette closed her eyes as she recalled each and every instance of how happy Chat Noir was to be… Chat Noir. He'd made no secret of how much he loved the freedom of his superhero persona, but he never let that interfere with his duty to keep Paris safe. Marinette had let him betray that- no, _forced_ him to betray that by simply standing to the side and not doing anything. He probably didn't want anything to do with her now, but as long as he was Chat Noir and she was Ladybug, they would be forced to interact. The only way he could avoid that was by giving up the life he loved so much.

Marinette flinched and held herself tighter. She wouldn't let that happen. For all that she loved being Ladybug, she had really messed up big this time. She had hurt so many people dear to her, and she wouldn't stand by and let it happen again.

"Tikki?" she prompted to get her kwami's attention. She steeled herself for her next words. She was doing this for Chat; so he could be happy. "I have to quit bei-"

She was cut off by a quiet _thump_ behind her. Marinette spun around with a shriek that caught in her throat as soon as she recognized the glowing green eyes looking at her.

"Chat?"

Her voice was a whisper, as though if she spoke louder it would chase him away. Chat Noir blinked in response and moved a few inches closer.

"Hello, princess." His gaze became more intense. "My Lady. Marinette."

Marinette felt as though she was about to shake through her skin. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her blood was rushing in her ears, and _what was he doing here_?

"Chat?" She managed to repeat as soon as she unstuck her voice. "Chat. What are you… why are you here?"

The question carried more weight than she'd intended. It held every one of her insecurities and fears. Did he hate her now? Was he disappointed? Had she well and truly ruined his image of Ladybug? Was he here to tell her that he was quitting? That he never wanted to see her again? Was he here to fling the truth in her face? That she had hurt so many people? That she had hurt him, and the people he cared about? Was he here to remind her that she had failed so miserably? To yell at her for everything she'd done? Behind that mask, she was just Marinette. Clumsy, nervous, and blindly finding her way through life. Surely, _surely_ she could never match up to Ladybug. Just as, in some places, Ladybug could never match up to Marinette. But he had fallen in love with Ladybug, and it was Marinette who had hurt him.

He avoided her question by glancing curiously at the plate of Camembert. Marinette shrugged, hugged her arms tighter, and refused to meet his gaze. "Tikki told me about Plagg." She said by way of explanation. Tikki appeared from behind her and waved silently at Chat Noir, then moved to settle next to the plate on the table.

The silence hung over them again, taut and strained, and Marinette found herself struggling once again with a well of emotion. "I'm sorry," she apologized again. Tears were burning at her eyes, but she held them back because she wasn't the one who had been hurt. She had to be strong. She needed to face up to what she'd done. "I'm so, so sorry. I hurt you and Plagg, and so many other people. And instead of doing what I was supposed to, I just _sat_ there and watched like a coward. It's all my fault this happened, and I didn't even _try_ and I'm so, so, _so_ sorry I _hurt you_."

She'd lost her battle with the tears and swiped at her eyes in an attempt to stem the flow. She wasn't the one who had suffered here. She hadn't been forced to watch as her home was destroyed, or needed to run in terror from an akuma without the reassurance of Ladybug and Chat Noir appearing. She hadn't been hurt, or needed to bandage up her family after hiding in terror after praying that they wouldn't be found. And- oh, god, Nino; who wasn't just suffering from Chat Blanc, but also because Adrien was _gone_ and there weren't any leads, and no one could look because Marinette was too busy sitting on her hands rather than _doing_ something.

Chat's sigh broke through her revere. "Marinette," he called and said girl looked up expecting the worst. Instead, she was greeted with eyes filled with sympathy and a smile that screamed nothing but _fondness_ and _forgiveness,_ and _what had she done to deserve him_?

Her balcony was consumed by green light and Marinette could only stare as black leather and cat ears gave way to jeans and a familiar face. Adrien Agreste stood in front of her and Marinette would be laughing if she could get her lungs to work because, _of course_ , Chat Noir was Adrien. Who else could it be?

Then she was swamped with relief because _Adrien was okay_ , and _Chat was okay_ , and both of them were looking at her like _everything was going to be okay_.

Adrien opened his arms for her and Marinette didn't even hesitate to throw herself into his embrace and cling to him like her life depended on it. Because Tikki was _right_ and she was hurting, too, but Adrien was here and _he_ was right. Everything was going to be okay.

"I wanted to see you," he finally answered her. Marinette felt her heart burst at his answer, because she could hear the _love_ in his voice. This stupid, perfect boy who was sometimes a cat had gone and forgiven her… and she couldn't help but love him all the more for it.

"I'm sorry," Marinette said into his shoulder. Adrien pulled her closer, wrapped her up tighter, and rocked her gently. "I'm sorry. I love you, too. I'm sorry. I love you. I missed you _so much_. I'm sorry I hurt you. I was stupid and didn't pay attention, but I was still hurt after the Cure. And I'm sorry I left you, and that hurt you; and I'll never _ever_ do it again. I'm so, so sorry. I love you, too. Adrien or Chat, or both of you; whatever. I love you, too."

Only the kwami noticed the pure white butterfly fluttering silently away into the sunrise.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Alright! That's the end of it. I hope you enjoyed, despite the short length of the overall story. The only thing left is the transcript of the original idea, which is in the next chapter.**


	5. Video

**So this is just a transcript of the original idea; the video.**

Epilogue: The Video

 _Music Starts_

[Video opens on a still of Marinette walking across the street towards school. She clutches her school books to her chest and stares at the ground as she walks forward. The image is a close up on her. In contrast to her downcast mood, the day is bright and sunny. In the background, people can be seen going about their daily routine. This is followed up with a wide-shot of Marinette mid-walk, still heading towards school. She looks isolated among the crowd of people. Fade to the next picture at the beginning of "I don't have much to say."]

 _I don't have much to say.  
There's nothing in this name.  
Sorry to disappoint again.  
Nobody pines for the listener;  
A thrill I failed to deliver._

[There are three pictures for this segment. The first is an image of Alya meeting Marinette on the school steps. She places a concerned hand on Marinette's shoulder, who gives her an obviously fake smile. Nino stands nearby while looking tired and worried. Again, there is a prominent contrast of life going on around them as students file into the building. Change to the second picture at the beginning of "Sorry to disappoint again." The second takes place in the classroom. Adrien's empty seat is visible, while the image is itself is a close-up of Marinette's phone. She's browsing through an article titled "Agreste Heir Still Missing" with the subtext stating he has been missing for one week. The third photo is a brief one, only visible for the line "A thrill I failed to deliver." It is a wide shot of the classroom, looking in from the doorway. The teacher is visible in the midst of a lecture, with everyone but Adrien in their seats. Marinette is still looking at her phone, while Alya looks at her and Nino appears downtrodden. Continue to next image at: "And whilst I watch…"]

 _And whilst I watch in silence, you're starting forest fires.  
You start them just to feel the heat.  
And whilst I keep my quiet, you're running with the tigers.  
You're running just to run from me._

[There are four pictures for this segment. The first image takes place later in the day, just after school let out. Marinette looks away from the 'camera' as people run past her. Down the street, the image is dyed red and blue (or just blue, whatever it is) from the police car lights. Change to next image during "You start them just…". This is a close-up image of Chat Blanc in the midst of a battle with Paris's police force. He is towering over a downed officer. Marinette is just visible in the background, heading towards them through the crowd of running people. Next image appears at "And whilst I keep…" The third picture is of Marinette and Chat Blanc. Marinette, rather than transforming, has gripped the back of Chat Blanc's shirt. She looks torn and upset as she gazes up at him pleadingly. In complete contrast to his aggressive posture from the previous image, Chat Blanc is relaxed toward Marinette. He is looking over his shoulder at her, startled, while the officer scrambles away. Change to next image at "You're running just…" The last picture is over Marinette standing in the middle of the freshly deserted 'battlefield'. Chat Blanc is visible on the rooftops, running away from Marinette. The citizens on the ground are visible pointing and staring at Marinette. Just after this is a brief close-up image of Marinette looking forlorn, while Tikki looks on in concern. Continue to next image during the beat, just before "The people on this train,"]

 _The people on this train,  
already made up their minds about me.  
I can already feel their hate.  
The stranger- his sorrow must be fault of my own._

[This segment has seven images. The first image is of Marinette walking through down a street. The people around her stare at her distrustfully. She's infamous for her interaction with Chat Blanc. It's a wide-shot, looking down at the street from an angle. Around her, one can see buildings bearing large claw-marks, and several things that look as though they've been destroyed by Cataclysm. It's more symbolic than literal, in order to display the city living in fear of Chat Blanc. During "already made up their minds about me" there are three quick images of Marinette looking close-up at claw marks, and two Adrien Agreste advertisement that have been destroyed. The claw marks are over a MISSING poster for Adrien. During "I can already feel their hate", there is a brief close-up of Marinette looking to the left, startled. The background is a faded image of Chat Blanc, crouched and ready to attack. Change to show a destroyed shop during "the stranger- his sorrow". There is an older-looking man cleaning up damage obviously done by Chat Blanc. The people passing him stare towards the camera, where Marinette is. During "must be fault of my own", the 'camera' is wide shot again, so that the destroyed shop is just in view. Marinette is again visibly isolated. She looks down and away from the shop while the crowd continues to stare at her.]

 _And whilst I watch in silence, you're starting forest fires.  
You start them just to feel the heat.  
And whilst I keep my quiet, you're running with the tigers.  
You're running just to run from me._

[There are seven images in this segment. During the beat, change to an image of Marinette standing on her balcony. It's late in the afternoon and cloudy. She's leaning on her railing, with Tikki hovering at her shoulder. The two are obviously conversing. Marinette looks upset, and Tikki appears sympathetic. Change to an over-the-shoulder image at "And whilst I watch…" Marinette stares over the rooftops towards where she can she and hear police sirens. During "You start them…" there is a close-up image on Chat Blanc sprinting over the rooftops. At "And whilst I keep my quiet…" there is an image of Chat frozen in place, standing on the roof opposite Marinette. The two are obviously watching each other. During "you're running with the tigers." the image is the same, except the roof where Chat Blanc had been standing is empty. "You're running just to run from me" has two quick images. The first is of Marinette staring regretfully at the 'camera', after Chat Blanc. Tikki hovers over her shoulder. The second is of a determined Marinette, illuminated by the red light of her transformation. Tikki has vanished into the spotted earing. A few tears escape her. This isn't something she wants to do.]

 **A/n: the pacing on this next part is very hard to write out. I'll try, but just imagine it as you see fit, I suppose.**

 _I don't blame you!_

[This segment has fourteen images. Fading in at the beginning of the lyric, there is an image of Ladybug and Chat Noir standing side-by-side on a rooftop. In drastic comparison to all prior images, this one is visibly bright and light-hearted. Everything is right in the world. At the beginning of "you", there is an image of the duo leaping down to the street, where a rampaging akuma lies in wait. The next two images are of Chat Noir and Ladybug fighting the akuma. The third is a split close-up. One half of the image is Ladybug mid-swing. However, she has fallen right into the akuma's trap. The other half is of Chat, and his fear-stricken expression. He's too far to do anything. The fifth image is of Ladybug just managing to escape, however, she's been badly injured. The next two images show Chat leaping forward to snatch the akuma and subsequently breaking it. The eighth image appears as "you" is traling off and is of Ladybug capturing the akuma, quickly followed by the exhausted duo retreating to the rooftops. Appearing in time with the beat are the next four images: first, of Chat drawing Ladybug into a tight hug. Second of him pulling back and looking at her intensely while Ladybug looks back, exhausted. It's a wide shot. Written through the air in looping gold are Chat's words: "I love you." Third of Ladybug pulling away, irritated, wounded, and short-tempered. The fourth is of her leaving without a word. Chat looks on, heartbroken. The flashback is over as the brighter images give way to darker ones. Change to next image at "Oh, I…"]

 _Oh, I don't blame you!  
Oh, honestly.  
Oh, I don't blame you!_

[This segment has ten mages. The first image shows it raining as Ladybug stands opposite Chat Blanc. The next three are dark images of the two fighting. The area around them is empty of people, and the fight is vicious. The second image focuses on Chat, sitting on the ground, as his white suit turns black once more. Ladybug is not visible, except for her foot since the 'camera' is on the ground and focusing on Chat. At "don't blame you" the next image appears. It is of Ladybug standing in the rain, looking regretful. Her transformation is beginning to be dissolve as red light surrounds her. There are two images during "Oh, Honestly." The first is of Chat and Ladybug opposite each other once more. Chat is still on the ground and appears horrified as he realizes what must have happened. The second is the same image, but with Marinette in Ladybug's place. Chat is also standing this time. Looping silver writing spells out Marinette's words: "I'm sorry." Again, there are two images during the last lyric. The first is of Chat, overwhelmed, taking a step back. The second is of just Marinette standing in the rain; Chat has fled. It is a direct parallel to the scene from earlier, in which Ladybug fled without a word.]

 _Who would wanna be around me?  
Who would wanna be around me?  
Who would wanna be around me?_

[There are seven images in this segment. The first image fades in from black at the start of the first "Who would…" It is of Marinette standing on her balcony, late at night. She is in her pajamas, looking over the city. On the street below is another missing poster for Adrien, showing that it is the same day. Tikki is again by her shoulder. Marinette is hugging herself tightly, looking devastated. The second is another over the shoulder, with Marinette staring at the rooftop she saw Chat blank on earlier. In the background, illuminated by the city lights, is an akuma heading towards Marinette. This image appears with the second lyric. The third image appears with the third lyric. Marinette has turned around, appearing surprised, to see Chat Noir standing behind her. Tikki hangs back and watches. Chat Noir appears apologetic. The akuma is still visible in this image, but is unnoticed by the duo. At the end of the third lyric, the fourth image appears. Chat is sole focus of this image and is illuminated by green light as his transformation disappears. This image is replaced by one of Adrien rubbing his neck nervously, while Plagg waves from his shoulder. Marinette has tears in her eyes and is covering her mouth. At the one-two note, the image changes to Adrien holding his arms open, as though for a hug. The sixth image appears to show the two hugging tightly, while the kwami watch. Again, the akuma is visible. At the second one-two note, the akuma lands on Marinette's shoulder. It is replaced with an image of a white butterfly; the akuma has been purified. The video fades out.]

 **A/n: this was… much harder to do than I thought it would be. Please keep in mind that I'm not actually drawing this out or making it, so the pacing is far from perfect. It was hard to type it out and keep the image pacing even. So, theoretically speaking, there may be some shifting or filling in to be done.**

 **On that note, if anyone decides to actually put this together, please let me know. I would spontaneously die of happiness overload. Feel free to use your own artistic interpretation, of course.**

 **Also, it's kind of funny that I say it's not an animation, because it is in my head. It's 'moving' and all that; it's just a bunch of separate moments rather than one continuous… thing.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
